Of Krypton
by Illucida
Summary: In which Clark and Conner come to an understanding.
1. Field Trip

"We've been out of the basement for five years now, Smallville! How can they do this to us?" Lois Lane, star-reporter, was very displeased as she walked down the stairs to the basement of the Daily Planet.

"I don't know, Ms. Lane, but it's leading around a field trip, not a death sentence," Clark Kent walked beside his partner, adjusting his glasses as they began to slide down the bridge of his nose.

"Speak of the devils," Lois muttered before plastering on a big smile, "at least it's not a large class."

Clark's eyes widened as he too spotted the class. Standing in the middle of the group next to a red-haired girl was the unmistakable Superboy. Clark gulped; he needed to get out of here, and quick.

"Lois, I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll—

"Don't even think about it Clark! You are not leaving me alone with them, plus you and I both know you don't get sick!" Lois whispered harshly.

Grabbing Clark's elbow to make sure he didn't escape, Lois approached the small class with her fake grin once again firmly in place. Why her fiancé was trying to escape was a mystery to her, seeing as he didn't use the code words for 'Superman related business,' she would just have to get it out of him later. Right now she had a class to lead.

"Hi! Welcome to the Daily Planet," Lois clasped her hands together in awkward enthusiasm, "Where are you guys from?"

"Happy Harbor High," a muscular boy with dark hair and light blue eyes answered.

"Thank you," Lois glanced at the name tag every student was required to wear, "Huh. Conner Kent. Any relation to ol' Clark over here?"

Conner glanced at Clark. He could recognize the face anywhere, even covered in glasses. It was the face that he shared, the face that he would one day grow into.

"No."

Conner and Clark had spoken in tandem.

"Jeeze, I was just kidding. No need to get so serious," Lois shook her head, "Now let's gets this show on the road…"

As Lois prattled on, Clark caught Conner's eyes and gave a slight, almost imperceptible nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: This is the beginning of what I hope to be a series of snapshots revolving around Clark and Conner as they come to an understanding. Also to take note, the characterizations of Lois and Clark are heavily influenced by _Smallville_ (especially Lois).

Standard disclaimers apply for this chapter, and all following ones.


	2. Give Him a Chance

"So, Smallville," Lois began as she changed into her nightgown, "you going to tell me why you were acting so weird today?"

Clark frowned. He didn't really want to talk about it, but Lois would eventually find out. It would be better to tell her himself rather than face her wrath when she inevitably uncovered it.

Taking a deep breath, Clark blurted out, "Conner Kent is the clone of Lex Luthor and me."

Lois was stunned. She blinked twice, and still didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Clark became alarmed as a grin began to creep across his fiancé's face.

"So I'm going to be step-mom to yours and Lex's lovechild?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny. See, this is why I didn't want to tell you!" Clark crossed his arms over his chest.

"Clark, chill, it's alright. Now what's the problem? So what if he's your clone."

"When I first found out about him in July—

"You've known about him since July and didn't tell me?" Lois interrupted.

Clark sent her a look. Lois made a motion as if taking a key and locking her lips.

"When I first found out about him I didn't know what to think. I was…unprepared. Then when the test results came in and I found out that he was partly Lex…"

"You freaked out," Lois gazed at him understandingly, "which is perfectly normal. And now you're afraid to get to know him in case he turns out to be like your arch-enemy.

"But Clark, that isn't like you. You're always saying everyone deserves a chance. And you give that chance over and over again. So why aren't you giving Conner a chance?"

Clark's eyebrows came together and the corner of his lips dipped in perturbation.

Putting the nail in the coffin of his thoughts, Lois added, "Besides, if you're around him, there's no way he can turn out like Lex."

Lois walked over to Clark and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Go save the world, Superman."


	3. Just Lunch

Clark wasn't sure what he was doing. It had been two days since Lois had dropped a bomb of doubt on him, and the uncertainty was killing him. Before she said anything he had felt for sure that what he was doing had been justified; even when Bruce had tried to call him on his actions earlier he could brush it aside. But no more.

That's how he found himself standing outside of Happy Harbor High, staring at the entrance like it was a piece of kryptonite.

Taking a steadying breath, Clark strode up the stairs and into the building. He quickly located the office and made his way over to the secretary.

"How can I help you?" the secretary, a portly but kind-faced woman, asked.

"Hello. I'm here to take my nephew, Conner Kent, to lunch."

"Of course. I'll have to check to make sure you're on his contact list, but I'll page him when the bell rings in a minute or so. Name?"

"Clark Kent."

"One moment," the secretary typed a few things into the computer, "Alright! You're on the list."

The bell rang, and the secretary announced over the intercom, "Conner Kent to the office, Conner Kent to the office."

It wasn't long before Conner was standing in the doorway, his face all but screaming 'What are you doing here?'

Clark cleared his throat and placed his hand on Conner's shoulder, guiding him out of the office, "Come on Con, we're going to lunch."

"Alright," Conner replied slowly, not sure what exactly was going on but going with it anyway.

As soon as their feet hit the sidewalk, Conner shrugged Clark's hand away and took a step back.

"What's going on? If this is about your secret I.D. then you don't have to worry. I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

Conner's voice was full of hostility. Clark took note to proceed with caution.

"It's not about that. We're just going to lunch."

"Lunch?" Conner repeated, eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Yes, lunch. I was thinking hamburgers."

Conner stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was unsure about it all but…

"Make it hotdogs."


	4. Olive Branch finale

The car ride to the local drive-in had been awkward, and the wait for the food to arrive even worse. Hotdogs and potato chips in hand, Clark drove them to the beach, which would be abandoned at this time of day. Finding a spot to sit in the pavilion, the two Kents began to eat despite the silence weighing down on them like a ton of bricks.

No longer able to stand it, Clark went for broke, "There's something you need to know about me, Conner."

Conner finished taking a sip of his soda before saying, "Your name is Kal-El. You're from Krypton, an ice planet whose advanced inhabitants destroyed themselves through war. Your birth parents sent you to Earth to save her from Krypton's fate.

"I know almost everything about your Kryptonian heritage. After all, I _was_ created to replace you. I guess I can understand why you don't want to associate with me."

The boy looked away as he finished, so Clark placed a hand on Conner's forearm to get his attention. Looking straight into Conner's eyes, what Clark said next would change the course of their relationship for better, or for worse.

"How I reacted was wrong Conner. I may be called Superman, but I'm not infallible. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

Conner swallowed. Ever since Superman had brushed him aside he had longed to hear those words.

Slowly he got up, stuffing a chip in his mouth as he went, "I've got to get back to class."

"Oh," Clark looked crest-fallen, "do you need me to go with you?"

"No…" Conner paused, "but if you want, you can come by sometime. We can train or something."

"I'd like that."

Conner nodded and flashed a quick smile before disappearing in a blur of black and grey.*

* * *

><p>Notes: This is the end! I hope you enjoyed the story. Or not, whatever. Leave your comment in a review, regardless, please! ^_^<p>

*Conner is perfectly capable of going super-speed. He just can't go nearly as fast as KF.


End file.
